Two Worlds:One Future
by TonksTwilight
Summary: CHAPTER 10 IS UP! After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella goes back to Hogwarts where she sees some familiar faces. When the Volturi and and the Dark Lord join forces, Hogwarts is in danger. This is an E/B Draco/OC story.
1. Because of Him

**Bella POV**

It's been 2 days since he'd left. 2 days since he said he didn't love me anymore. 2 days of pure misery for myself. 2 days of annoyance for my "father". 2 days since I'd considered going back to Hogwarts. I still hadn't talked to Charlie about me going back to England, but I'm pretty sure he'd let me go back.

I started to pack my trunk (just in case Charlie let me go). I had put a charm (to hide it) on the trunk, just to make sure nobody suspected anything different or abnormal about me (the only people in my life who knew I was a witch were Charlie, Renee and Phil).

When Charlie got home, I asked him if we could have a talk while we ate tea. He gave me a funny look (we didn't usually talk during tea), Charlie usually wants to watch a baseball game on the TV, but I usually read Enchanted Encounters by Fifi LaFolle (but I have disguised the book as Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte).

I took the fettuccini carbonara out of the fridge and pointed my wand at it. It instantly heated up. I summoned two plates and the carbonara flew up onto the plate. I pointed my wand at the table and the plates (with the food on top) flew over to it.

"Char...Dad, tea's ready. I was wondering, if I could go back to Hogwarts, I mean, if that's ok with you." I said, getting to the point, rather than holding it.

"Actually, I was wondering when you were going to go back there! You've been, um, not so happy since he left. And besides, you've been using your wand more often than before!" Charlie said.

"Do you want to get rid of me?" I asked, startled. Apparently Charlie was, too.

"No! Of course not, Bells! I just thought that you might want to spend some quality time with your friends Harry, Hermione and Ron! And …." I cut my father off.

"That would be really great!" I said, but I don't think he heard me.

"Severus would be pleased to see you again." Charlie said. I growled, I hated my real father.

Yes, Charlie Swan wasn't my real father. Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House, was.


	2. Memories

**Bella POV**

"Sorry Bells, I forgot you hated him." Charlie exclaimed. I stared at him. You couldn't find a single student at Hogwarts (besides the Slytherins) that didn't hate him.  
I sighed "Are you finished with that dad?" I pointed towards the plate he'd just finished , he nodded. I pointed my wand at it and the plates flew to the sink.

I walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes, but my mind took me back to another time, another life. It may as well of been, it seemed so long ago.

_I was starting my second year at Hogwarts and my mother took me to Flourish and Blotts to buy my books. When my mother and I saw someone we both knew, Severus Snape. My mother (Renee) walked over to Snape._

_I walked off towards the exit, mother had promised me an owl for my twelfth birthday (also the day my metomorphagis, occlumeny and legilimency kicked in). I heard my mother's voice shout ; "Sev, if you never tell her, I will be forced to tell her!" Snape got angry and he yelled back at her "I will NEVER tell her I am her father…" and after hearing that, I fainted._

-----------------------------------

After I had sent off my owl to the ministry asking them if I could set up a portkey.

They replied back with a yes, so I grabbed a saucepan and tapped my wand against it, while saying 'Portus!'.

When the saucepan glowed a bright blue in colour, I knew I had been succesful in casting the spell.

I said goodbye to my "father" (Charlie would be more the fathet than Snape would ever be).

'Locomotor trunks' I said, waving my wand. My trunk and all my other things that I was taking with me back to Hogwarts.

The portkey suddenly started illuminating and I realised I only had mere seconds to put my finger on it.

I reached it just in time, there was a jerk behind my navel and I found myself spinning towards my destination, Dumbldore's office.


	3. Faces

**Bella POV**

I landed with a thump on the ground. I was in Dumbledore's office, but he wasn't there. His desk was exactly the same as it was when I had left it. The Pensive was out, so I knew that he (Dumbledore) was inside it looking at memories. I decided to wait for him to come out.

About twenty minutes later, Dumbledore and (much to my surprise) Harry Potter came out of the Pensive. Harry had his wand out; I knew at once that he didn't have a clue as to who I was. We hadn't seen each other for about 2 years. I had grown and so had he.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked me, with a threatening tone to his voice. He held his wand tighter. I sighed; he had always been overprotective of people.

"Harry, calm down, it's me, Bella. Don't you remember me?" I asked him. Slowly, he stood up straighter and he placed his wand back in his robes. I knew he knew it was me, so I changed my hair back to its original colour (blonde with red streaks, for Gryffindor). Harry ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry to break up this happy little gathering, but we have a feast to attend to." Dumbledore said.

Harry and I broke apart.

"Bye Bella." Harry said, I nodded back at him and he walked out of Dumbledore's office. I turned to see Dumbledore, he was smiling.

"Well Isabella, what brings you back here?" he asked me.

"I'd like to come back to Hogwarts." I said simply. Dumbledore stared.


	4. Remembering

**Bella POV**

"But I thought you said you never wanted to step foot in Hogwarts agian, after your fight with Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Things change, even if I still never want to see that slimy-excuse for a father" I nodded.

"Ok, Isabella you may come back to Hogwarts. Just a little reminder though, we have vampires at our school.

Seven mature ones that go by the names of Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice and Emmett Brandon, and Carlisle and -----" with that, I broke down into tears.

"Edward..... oh Edward......" It had been 3 days since I had stopped using using his and his families names. Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"You've heard of them?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"I was Edward's girlfriend for a whole year. But then he left. From what I got from his thoughts, he was leaving for my own saftey, protection." I said.

I knew Dumbledore understood, he'd done exactly the same thing to Harry the year before (in Harry's fifth year).

"Do you want me to introduce you to Hogwarts once more?" Dumbledore asked swiftly, changing the subject.

"Yes thankyou sir. " I replied, he signalled for me to go and I nodded.

"Oh, by the way Bella, password for Gryffindor tower is 'Mimbuls Mimbletonia'" Dumbledore called to me as I walked out of his office.

------------------------------------

I made sure that my charm (some invisability charm) was securely in place before I entered the Gryffindor Tower. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

I mumbled quietly, and the portrait swung open to allow me to be be admitted.

I saw Alice, her head on Jasper's lap. Jasper was stroking Alice fondly. Everbody could see that they were bonded for life----umm, eternity.

I walked hurriedly up to the sixth year girls dormitories, trying to avoid anybody (including flying objects, like a talking pen and pencil, that were arguing who was better and books at random going down to the common room, as a result of a badly performed levitation charm or summoning spell), people who going up or down.


	5. Welcome Back

**Bella POV**

***THIS HAPPENS A DAY AFTER THE CONFRONTATION WITH DUMBLEDORE***

I waited in the portrait room room until Dumbledore called my name.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we welcome back Miss Isabella Snape, from her extended Muggle studies trip." That was my cue to go out.

I walked out and I saw the Cullens (All of them were sitting comfortably at the Gryffindor table, I growled. They just HAD to be sorted into my house) immediately. I smiled to everyone, making my hair colour turn about ten different shades of pink and blue, and my eye colour go completely berserk, making everyone laugh.

I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny, who was seated about 5 seats from Edward. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all turned around to look at me. I sighed, they were going to question me about my trip, I knew it. I turned to face the other side of the table, to see Ron stuffing his face with food.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione and I asked in unison.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" I stifled a laugh and so did Ginny and Harry.

Hermione just smirked and Ron scowled.

I knew that Edward was staring at me. I peeked quickly into his mind. It was full of remorse to what he'd done to me. I peeked in Alice's mind, she knew it was me. I sighed.

"So where have you been?" Ron asked me. Ginny, Harry and Hermione looked at me, as if I was going to give them an answer straight away.

"I'll explain. Breakfast. Tomorrow." I said quickly. He was about to question me further, when Hermione gave him a look, as if to say 'shut up now!' and he did. I looked over to where Alice was sitting with Jasper and she looked straight back at me. I heard her thoughts directed at me.

_'Hey Bella! I've missed you so much! Everyone else (especially Edward) has missed you, too! That includes Rosalie.'_ She thought towards me. I shielded my thoughts and hers from anyone who could read minds (including Edward).

_'I've missed you to, Alice. I'm terribly sorry I never told anybody in your family, that I was a witch. I knew your big secret and you didn't know mine. I feel so bad for not even telling my best friend and ex-boyfriend.'_ I replied back to her and she gasped in her mind.

_'Bella, Edward still loves you and he will never stop loving you. He only left, as he thought we (meaning my family) was a danger to you.'_ she thought. Mental pictures of Edward before he met me and pictures of him when I was with him went through her mind. _'He really loves you, Isabella. I know he does and he regrets what he did to you.'_

_'I know Alice, I read his mind before and it was full of remorse.'_I told her through thought _'We'd better stop thinking towards each other, I know Edward is getting suspicious. Talk before breakfast tomorrow.'_ I saw her nod.

_'Bye Bella!'_ She thought and we cut of our mind conversation.

The feast was over before I knew it and everybody was going upstairs to their dormitories.

My last thoughts were of Hogwarts and how I was really happy to be back there.


	6. Confronting Snape

**Alice POV**

The first class of my day was Potions. I had it with Edward, Harry, Hermione, Ron and (now) Bella. Somehow I could tell she wasn't looked forward to see her real father, that slimy git, Severus Snape.

I walked towards the dungeons, only to find Snape and Bella in a very heated, shouting/yelling tornament.

"I don't care! You couldn't give a damn about me, could you? I spent all my life wondering who my real father was. And when I found out it was you, I was terribly distraught! You slimy, cowardly git!" Bella screamed at Snape.

Students passing by Dungeon three all looked in, to see what was the matter, but all jumped when Bella called Snape her father.

"You're just like your uncle, stubborn, arrogant and weak! And your mother never set much for the rules, either. She was a stupid mudblood!"

As soon as Snape had shouted the word 'Mudblood', Bella had pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snape's head, alook of distinct loathing on her face.

"LEAVE UNCLE JAMES AND MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS! BESIDES YOU LOVED MY MOTHER AND AUNT LILLY! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I CAN'T STAND IT! PETRIFRICUS TOTALUS!" She screamed and he was instantly frozen solid. Snape fell to the ground at Bella's feet.

Bella looked towards the entrance of the dungeon and sawme and her little audience (including Ron, who she unfortunately spotted).

"Please, Ronald! Don't tell your mother, she'll scream at me! Besides, I don't want to get another howler from my mother!" She pleaded with him.

"Don't worry Bells, I won't tell her." He said, patting her shoulder.

Bella dismissed the crowd and they all left, one by one.

"You don't see that everyday, do you?" I asked Bella.

She laughed "No, you don't."

With that, we both walked, arm in arm, towards our first class, Potions, with Slughorn.


	7. Potions

**Bella POV**

Alice and I talked about her family, my family, about anything really, except for one subject she knew (and I knew) would upset me. Edward Cullen, Alice's "brother".

"Alice, does _he_ know it's me?" I asked her suddenly. She looked up at me and shook her head. I sighed; it was probably a good thing that he didn't know it was me.

"You're not planning on telling him that I'm here, are you?" I asked her. She sighed and almost shouted in her mind,

_'Bella, you know I will NOT tell him. But sooner or later he will find out IS you!'_. I flinched at the tone of her **voice**. _'Sorry.' _She added mentally.

I sighed, and we walked in silence for the rest of the way.

When we walked into the Dungeon's, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at one table, smiling at me, waving at me to go sit down next to them. I gave Alice a quick wave and sat down next to Hermione.

"Isabella Snape. Where. Have. You. Been." Hermione almost shouted at me, but Ron hushed her.

"In America for that muggle studies trip, duh! Didn't you listen to what Dumbledore said?" I asked her. Ron was starting to shake with laughter.

"Of course I heard what Dumbledore said, but why can't you tell us where you have been?" Hermione said, frustrated.

"I'll tell you, but not in the way you'd expect." I told her. She opened her mouth to argue, but luckily a distraction came, but in the shape of Malfoy.

He was smirking his signature smirk. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, arms folded across their chests. They were intimidating, but nothing next to Emmett.

"Well, well. If it isn't Isabella Snape, your father was extremely disappointed that you were sorted into Gryffindor. He kept telling my father over and over again, that you could have been a wonderful asset to the Dark Lord. But as you became a Gryffindor, your fathers hope for you becoming a death eater vanished. Your now a nothing to him and to the dark lord. You know, that we were going to be married once we left school." Draco said loudly (for the whole class to hear), the last part with loads of venom.

I stood up, towering over him. Draco shrunk down a little bit. My hair was turning black and my eye's were turning red.

"Draco Malfoy, I would never have been married to you if I could of helped it. Besides, the moment I became a Gryffindor, the marriage was off. Get over yourself would you?!" I yelled and Draco shrunk down even more.

My hair became a frizzy black and so did my eyes. I knew what I looked like to the rest of the class, especially to Draco. I looked like his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, who scared him even more than his father or the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Draco ran for it, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him. I let my hair go back to it's original colour (a mahogany brown) and my eyes to go back to their chocolate brown colour.

Someone gasped. I knew who it was. Edward finally knew it was me.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice shaking with the tears that would never fall.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, my eyes brimming with tears.

Yes, Edward knew it was me, Isabella Marie (Snape) Swan.


	8. Flashback

**Bella POV**

**FLASHBACK**

" Severus, you do know that young Isabella is going to marry Draco when they become of age, don't you?" Lucius Malfoy droned. I growled, if a human could growl, quietly. I wouldn't ever marry that ferret.

"Why, of course I knew that. Besides, the Dark Lord has informed me of his plan with young Master Malfoy. He is to become a death eater on his 17th birthday. As is my darling Isabella." Snape replied, curtly.

I gasped, I'd known that I would have become a death-eater one day, but never thought so soon. I ran out of my father's house and disapperated (as my father tought me young) to my mother's house.

I ran inside the house and screamed. On the floor was a corpse, my brother, Alexander's corpse. Then it changed, to my mother's corpse, followed by Harry, then Hermione and Ron, then Ginny. I knew what it was, a rogue boggart had stepped inside my mother's house.

"Ridikkulous!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the boggart and it instantly flew upwards, into nothing-ness. I suddenly heard footsteps and my mother's voice.

"Bella? Bella! There you are! My goodness, how on earth did you get here?" Renee asked me.

"Disapperated." My mother gasped.

"You could have been splinched!" She cried out, I sighed.

"Mum, I've been apperating since I was 14 years old, Severus taught me how to when I was 13. Speaking of Snape, do you know what he intended to do with me when I turned 17?" Renee shook her head, so I continued "I was going to be forced to marry Lucius Malfoy's one and only son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, who is to become a death-eater on his 17th birthday. Which makes me conclude, Severus is going to make me become a death-eater, too. Did you know that when you had me? It was his plan all along."

Renee gasped, "No, no, no, no, that can't be possible. I told him not to let you become a death-eater. I told him to protect you, to make sure you didn't full into Voldemort's hands."

"Doesn't seem that way, does it mum?" She shook her head and I collapsed, into darkness.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_A/N: This chapter was Bella's point of view when she found out that she was going to marry Draco and that she was going to become a death-eater._


	9. Hospital Wing

Bella POV

I came out of my memory, to find myself in the hospital wing, Carlisle sitting next to me. Edward was over, standing by the window.

"Ah, Bella. Your awake. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me. I sat upwards, with my back against the bed head.

"Did I fall asleep? Oh. God." I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Not exactly. You sort of got a blank look on your face and you screamed out 'VOLDEMORT!' and collapsed, writhing in pain. I couldn't catch you in time, sorry Bells." Edward said, coming over to me. He sat down on the bed, next to my legs. I looked at his face and he looked at mine.

"I'm sorry I left you Bella, I really didn't want to leave you, but there wasn't much I could do. I didn't actually realise you could protect yourself. I love Isabella, and I hope you still love me, too." Edward whispered into my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up and tears sting in my eyes.

I sat up and hugged him, he hugged me back tighter than if I was just mere human.

* * *

Edward walked me to the Gryffindor common room, then I gasped. I'd forgotten the Quidditch trials.

"Edward, I have to go! Quidditch trials are being held now!" I told him, and he flashed me that crocked grin I loved so much.

"Don't worry, love, I'll run you over there." And with that he took off towards the Quidditch pitch.


	10. Quidditch & Dates

**Bella POV**

As soon as Edward had gotten to the Quidditch pitch, I ran to the Gryffindor change rooms. I pulled out my wand and waved it over my body. I could feel my quidditch uniform replacing my school uniform.

I ran out of the change rooms as quickly as I could, and out onto the pitch. I could see that at that time, only Harry, Ron and Ginny were already there. I jogged up to them. I reached them and Ginny clapped me on my back.

"About time Bells, we were wondering if you were going to show up. Ron thought you'd quit the Gryffindor team!" Ginny told me.

I laughed, "Yeah right! The likely hood of me quitting the Gryffindor team is about as likely as Snape giving Harry or myself on O in potions. Or Malfoy to stop calling Hermione a 'mud-blood'. Who's captain, anyway?"

Ron pointed to Harry (who said "I am"). I nodded he'd been on the team longer than any of us put together.

"Sounds about right, so um, who's co-captain?" I asked and Ginny grinned at me. I looked questioningly at her. Then I got it.

"We thought you would like to be." Ron said, blushing.

That one small blush brought back a memory, something that Ron would probably want to forget ever happined.

* * *

_I was walking out of Transfiguration with my friends, Ciara and Madeline, when an exhausted looking Ronald Weasley came up to me. Ciara and Madeline, looked at Ron, then at me, back at Ron and then at me again. Ciara started to giggle and Madeline blushed (as she liked Ron at the time)._

_"Bella we'll see you at lunch, ok?" Ciara said._

_"Yep, see you later Bells. Hi Ron." Madeline said, casually grabbing Ciara's hand and they skipped off to lunch, humming "Dance like a Hippogriph" by the Weird Sisters. It left just me and Ron, standing outside McGonagall's office._

_"Um, Hi Bella." _

_"Hi Ron, you wanted something?"_

_"Yes... I was wondering if, um.."_

_At that moment, I had realised that Ron was trying to ask me out. _

_"Yes?" I said, curiously._

_"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme!" Ron spluttered._

_"Sorry Ron, didn't quite catch that." I said, smiling inwardly._

_"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he answered, emphasising every single word._

_"Sorry Ron, but no. I'm not old enough to date." I said. His face looked sad, yet happy. As if he knew I would say 'no'._

_"Well, ok. See you in class then, Bella." He turned to leave, when I grabbed his arm._

_"But I do know someone who would go out with you." I told him. And he looked at me, curious._

_"Who?" he asked._

_"Madeline Sterling Jr." His face brightened. Madeline (my best friend) was considered the hottest girl in the first years at Hogwarts. Her long, blonde hair and big purple eyes made her the cutest. But she was also one of the smartest and tallest._

* * *

"Bella?" "Ron?"

We both must have been remembering that past memory, that we'd both collapsed.

I got up first, "Sorry, I was just remembering something that happened in first year." I said. By that time, all the people who were trying out for the Gyrffindor Quidditch team had arrived.

"Ginny, you don't need to try out." Harry grabbed her arm, as she was starting to walk off towards the others.

"Why? Ron has to, so I must, too." She said fiercely, pulling away from Harry. He sighed, she'd always be extremely stubborn.

* * *

At the end of the day, Harry and I had pulled together a pretty good team.

Emmett and Jasper were our beaters, giving us an advantage because of their vampire speed and strength. Ginny, Rosalie and myself were chasers. Ginny was probably one of the fastest, besides Rosalie and myself, chasers EVER in Gryffinddor history. Rosalie made the perfect chaser, as she could stop any male keeper (especially Ron and Cormic McLaggen) in their tracks. Ron became keeper, as he didn't miss a single quaffle that Ginny, Rosalie or myself threw at him. On the other hand, Cormic McLaggen missed one out of the five quaffles, as he flew downwards, towards the ground, instead of upwards, where the quaffle was. That was the one I had thrown.

Ron kept saying that Cormic had looked confunded when he saw Hermione running up to us. The strange thing is that Hermione blushed a deep crimson and changed the subject quickly. I was going to have a talk to her afterwards.

* * *

All of the new Gryffindor team headed towards the showers, then went of to the common room.

The last thing I heard that night was my familiar lullaby being hummed to me.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Thankyou everybody for reviewing my story so far! I am very sorry for not updating soon after posting the last chapter or writing long enough chapters, but I'm trying to write longer chapters._

_The reason for this author note is for me to thank every one of my reviewers PERSONALLY!_

_So here's the list of reviewers:_

**CHAPTER 1**

BellaCullen9999

acex3

The Capslock Savior

fiction-is-my-addiction

popcornzoe

Sarahamanda

Adena Von Kessel

twird96

emzigale07

Angel JJK

crazy-wee-cat

**Chapter 2**

The Nightopian Princess

emzigale07

Angel JJK

reader-babe crazy-wee-cat

acex3

battousai-clau

Sarahamandaimhislover22

**Chapter 3**

Sarahamanda

_Chapter's 4 - 9 will be coming soon,bye for now but not forever!_

_-TonksTwilight_


End file.
